Remembering Professor Lupin
by legalien
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST BOOK AND DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED! Kaedi MacNair takes some time to remember the man she considers her 'father', and to grieve. Oneshot, complete.


This is a oneshot I sat down and wrote this afternoon. I've had it in my head for a little under a week, since I read Deathly Hallows, but I only now felt able to sit down and write it.

This is from the first person POV of Kaedi MacNair, my OC (werewolf, 'sort-of-adopted daughter' of Professor Lupin, and although formerly of Slytherin house, someone who was a good person and who ultimately had the courage to leave everything she knew to do what was right). It was written in the space of probably a half-hour, and will most likely not be changed. Please be gentle with it, this story ultimately comes from the heart, exploring the thoughts of a child grieving a 'parent'.

Kaedi MacNair (c) me

Haylin Daire (c) Lindsay Fisk

Professor Remus Lupin and all other characters, places, aspects, and elements original and canon to the Harry Potter universe (c) JK Rowling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing alone by the Thames, I could only stare out over the dark water silently. I knew that Charlie would be looking for me soon, but for now, I only wanted to be alone with my thoughts. A cool breeze lifted my hair slightly, causing me to shiver and wrap my arms tightly around my slender body in an attempt to stay warm.

Tears streamed from my eyes as I remembered the sight that was waiting for me in the Great Hall at Hogwarts as the battle there paused. The sight of Professor Lupin, someone I had considered a father, lying dead, with his wife, 'Dora Tonks, at his side…my mind had gone numb. I still couldn't remember much of what happened next. It seemed as though time had stopped.

No. I couldn't let myself think about that. Instead, I could remember other things about Professor Lupin. Sometimes, in my innermost thoughts, I called him 'Dad'. He was my father, in a way. He'd seen who I really was when he'd been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher my fourth year. He'd seen past the mask I wore of a shy and frightened girl in Slytherin, of Death Eater parents, to the good and courageous woman I could and eventually would grow up to be. He took me in when I ran away from my parents, who ultimately only wanted to have a child who could be handed over as a servant to the Dark Lord. Even though Professor Lupin had been the werewolf who'd bitten me, I didn't hold it against him. Truthfully…I doubted I'd have had the courage to become who I am if I hadn't been bitten. I wouldn't have been able to live with him, and with Haylin, if I weren't a werewolf. All I ever really wanted, from the time I moved in with Professor Lupin and Haylin, was for my 'dad' to be happy.

When he had announced that he and Tonks were going to be married, I cried with joy. I couldn't think of two people more suited for each other. I liked Tonks, she was a fun person who saw things as they were. She didn't care where a person came from. Ultimately, she saw what mattered. I don't think she would have been in love with Professor Lupin otherwise. I was even more happy the day that Lupin came by to tell me his son, Teddy Remus, had been born. At last, Professor Lupin would have happiness and a family of his own, besides the two kids he'd taken in..

To see that taken from him…it broke my heart. The only comfort I got was knowing he and Tonks were together, that they'd died together, and that Professor Lupin had died a happy man. I knew that little Teddy would be taken care of by his grandmother, Tonks' mum. I knew that he would be loved by his godfather, Harry Potter (I wasn't surprised to be told that Harry was Teddy's godfather. After all, Harry's father, James, had been one of Professor Lupin's best friends. It seemed appropriate), and by Haylin and his wife, Susan, and that I would also give him as much love as his father had given me. I knew that anyone who'd known and loved Professor Lupin and Tonks would love their child.

Sniffing softly, I wiped away what tears were still on my face. Soon, I would go to the Lupins' graves again. I knew that they'd probably like that. I missed Professor Lupin, but I knew that he'd want me to go on with my life. Turning away from the river that rushed past, I began to walk towards Diagon Alley. I knew that Charlie would be there, waiting for me.


End file.
